


Undercover Work

by orphan_account



Category: 24
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase and Jack have to go under cover as a gay couple to solve a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Work

**Author's Note:**

> Very lose plot/details on actual thing I realise, mainly just interested in getting to good stuff.

Chase sat in the briefing trying to look nonchalant. Like this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. This was just another briefing he repeated to himself, just another briefing. It was an undercover assignment. He’d done plenty of those before. It was with Jack, he liked working with Jack, he worked well with Jack. No big deal, nothing he hadn’t done before.

Except of course for one tiny detail, the identity he had been given was different to the identities he usually portrayed. Now Chase wasn’t a prejudiced man. He had no problem with…alternative life styles. In fact he considered himself to be damn open minded. He was all for Civil Partnerships, if friends wanted to frequent gay clubs of a weekend he was more than happy to go. But it was quite something else to spend a good month portraying “an out homosexual man.” This was how his briefing book had phrased it. 

And even then, he would have been perfectly willing to play “an out homosexual man,” if it wasn’t for one tiny fact…he had to play an out homosexual man whose out homosexual partner would be played by Jack. And that was something else. For a month they would have to pretend to be partners, not just partners but partners. It was so out of the ordinary that he had taken a while to understand exactly what was being asked of him. 

“We’ve received the briefing for our new assignment,” Jack had told him. And Chase had heard nothing in his voice to warn him. 

Chase looked up and nodded waiting for more information. 

Jack looked at him seriously for a moment. “We’re going to be partners.”

Chase just looked at him and then nodded. This was to be assumed.

Jack smiled in amusement “the other sort of partners.”

Chase looked at him in confusion. 

Jack handed him the dossier. Chase read through it and tried not to blush as he read it. He didn’t quite succeed. Apparently they were to pose as a gay couple, Jack the rich, wealthy business man and Chase the young, uneducated but handsome boy toy. He had to force himself to meet Jack’s eye. 

“Are you okay with this?”

Chase cleared his throat and then nodded, “yeah, sure.”

Thinking back over this conversation Chase thought that he probably had been too quick to agree then. It wasn’t that he wasn’t okay with it. He knew his duty. He’d do his job whatever it required. But he was a little worried about it and he would have liked to discuss it. In contrast Jack didn’t seem to think it was a big deal at all. He was taking it in his stride like he did everything and continuing like everything was normal. 

Chase glanced around at everyone else in the room. They all seemed to be concentrating on what they were doing. He wondered how many of them were snickering behind his back. Chase made him concentrate as Tony went through the background again, forcing himself not to blush whenever the fact that they were gay was mentioned. 

After the meeting Chase left quickly, not wanting to have to discuss the details of the assignment with anyone and went up to collect his things. People wished him luck as he left the building with no discernable trace of innuendo and he walked down to his car. He had the weekend before he had to immerse himself in his new lifestyle. 

“Chase.”

He turned round to see Jack also carrying his things to the car. 

Chase waited for him and nodded in greeting.

“Do you want to go over anything about next week?” Jack offered neutrally. 

They’d spent hours going over the characters. How’d they’d met, facts about each other. They’d been given a very strong briefing on the fact that just because they were playing gay characters did not mean that they were to “camp it up.”

Chase shrugged, “I think I’m good.”

Jack nodded. “Put your things down.”

Chase followed the softly spoken order and then looked at Jack expectantly. 

“Come here.”

Chase blinked and just looked at him. Jack didn’t say anything further. Chase laughed nervously.

Jack raised an eyebrow and then repeated. “Come here, come and stand by me.”

Chase took a couple of steps forward until he was in front of Jack. He could feel his heart pounding but he wasn’t sure why.

Jack took another step towards him and pressed himself up against Chase. Chase swallowed.

“You okay?” Jack asked.

Chase nodded; he could feel his heart pounding and tried not to blush.

“Kiss me,” Jack said firmly.

Then he did blush. 

“We’re posing as a couple; you know we’ll have to be physical with each other in front of people. I need to know you can cope with that.”

“Of course I can cope,” Chase said quickly. 

“Good. So kiss me.”

Chase leant forward the couple of inches and quickly pressed his lips against Jack’s. He was planning to pull away immediately but Jack was quicker and gripped the back of his head. He held him still and the next thing Chase knew he had Jack’s tongue in his mouth. He stood frozen in shock for a moment before pushing Jack away harshly. Jack fell back. Chase looked at Jack expecting to see anger or amusement, but Jack’s face was carefully blank. 

“I’m sorry...” he said quickly.

“It’s okay.” Jack’s voice was gentle. 

Chase bristled at it and took a deep breath. “It’s not okay. Don’t patronise me Jack.”

Jack looked at him for a moment and then nodded. “Okay.” He stepped back so their bodies were touching again and reached up and stroked a hand across Chase’s cheek. Chase forced himself to hold his ground.

“If we’re going to pull off coming across as a couple, especially as you being my paid for live-in-lover and all, then I’m going to have to touch you, kiss you. And you’re not going to be able to push me away, or freeze, or tense. In a moment I’m going to kiss you again and I want you to relax, to kiss me back. Okay?”

Chase nodded and braced himself to follow Jack’s instructions. Jack leant in slowly and kissed him. A gentle press of the lips that Chase managed to remain still and relaxed for but then he slipped his tongue inside and Chase tensed. Jack kissed him softly until Chase relaxed against him and then he kissed with more passion. Chase spent so much energy remaining still that it took about a minute to remember that he was supposed to be kissing Jack back. He tentatively moved his tongue against Jack’s and Jack slid a hand round his waist and pulled him tight against him. With a conscious effort Chase raised his hands to grip Jack’s arms. Maybe he could do this, no big deal, just think about something else. And then Jack’s hand moved lower, cupping his ass and Chase panicked, struggling against Jack who held him tight. Jack pulled away from the kiss and leaned in close to Chase.

“It’s okay, calm down,” all said gently but firmly. Chase stilled in Jack’s arms embarrassed by his lack of control.

“I’m sorry...”

“It’s okay; you don’t need to be sorry. That wasn’t bad for a first attempt. Now stay calm and keep focused on the fact that you need to stay relaxed.”

Chase nodded and forcibly relaxed in Jack’s arms again. Jack moved one hand to rest lightly on Chase’s waist while the other he began gently untucking Chase’s shirt.

“Jack?” Chase hated how small his voice sounded.

Jack slipped a hand under his shirt and stroked a finger across his stomach. Chase drew in a sharp breath. “Jack?” he breathed.

“You know I’m not going to be able to go over every play with you before it happens,” Jack said and he popped a button on Chase’s shirt.

Chase nodded, trying not to freak out as Jack continued popping buttons. 

“You’ll need to run with whatever I do and look like it’s something that happens every day.” Another button.

Chase nodded. He was trying to desperately control his breathing but he could see and feel his chest rising and falling dramatically under Jack’s hand.

“Do you trust me?”

That was a lot easier than staying still while Jack groped him. “Yes, yes of course I do.”

Jack smiled then and removed his hands. Chase collapsed against the car in relief. 

Jack reached down and pulled him up so he was standing again. 

“I think we’ll be fine then.” 

Chase nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll see you Monday?”

And he was gone. 

 

Chase spent the weekend mentally preparing. He decided Jack had made the right decision kissing him yesterday. Now he had done it once he figured that it would be fine. He’d been shocked at first but that was hardly surprising. Now he knew what it was like though he’d be fine. It was just another job, another role to play. 

They met at CTU Monday morning and were given a final briefing before they were shown the awesome new car they’d been given and started the long drive up to the mansion where they were to stay for the month. Jack chatted to him about the case perfectly naturally and though Chase had thought he was now cool with the situation he could feel himself getting nervous. 

 

Chase walked back to their room making a mental note of the important points of the day. 

“Chase,” Jack called, walking quickly up behind. Chase turned, making sure he looked suitably pleased to see Jack. 

“Hey...” he started but was cut off and Jack slammed him against the wall, kissing him deeply. One hand was in his hair, the other braced against the wall. Jack’s tongue plundered his mouth, teeth bit into his bottom lip and Chase found himself kissing back without realising it. 

Jack pulled away from his mouth and bit down his neck, tongue swiping across his pulse. Jack bit down sharply and Chase felt a thrill of arousal run down his spine. Shit. What the hell was that? Jack sucked on the spot and Chase had to bite down on a moan. Oh God, what the hell was wrong with him? 

Another couple staying at the hotel walked past them but Jack didn’t pause. He slid a leg between Chase’s and kissed him again. Chase kissed him back because he knew he had to while trying to think of something else. But all he could think about was how good Jack’s body felt pressed against his. Oh shit, he was getting hard. He struggled for a moment until Jack pulled away from his mouth and then shushed him harshly. He fell still and made himself stand the humiliation of knowing that Jack could fell him hard against his leg. 

“Can’t you keep your hands of him long enough to get him inside Jack?” laughed the raucous voice of Arthur Bullwork. 

Jack pulled away from him, but kept a hand twined in his hair. 

Jack laughed dirtily, “he can’t keep his hands off me.”

They both laughed and Chase found himself blushing. Luckily Bullwork didn’t seem to find anything strange about this. He just winked at Jack and added, “Fuck him blind Jack.”

Jack turned back to Chase, holding his gaze with smoldering eyes. “I plan to.”

Chase felt himself shiver at Jack’s words and let himself be pulled away from the wall. Jack winked at Arthur and pulled Chase roughly towards their room. 

He pushed Chase against the door, and plastered his chest up against his back. Chase realised Jack was waiting for him to get out his keys but he couldn’t for the life of him remember where they were. He jumped at Jack’s hand sliding into his trouser pocket, and then Jack slid his hand out and placed the keys in Chase’s trembling hands. Chase tried to unlock the door but it took a few attempts. Mostly caused by the fact that his hands were shaking but partly because Jack was sliding his hands over his body. As soon as the door was open Jack pushed Chase through and kicked the door shut behind them. 

Chase quickly turned away so he wouldn’t have to look at Jack.

“Apparently people were talking, there were questions about how little I touch you. People seem to find it hard to believe because you’re so damn hot.”

Chase nodded, “okay, good call then.” 

He his heart was beating loudly in his ears and he knew he was blushing fiercely. He kept his back turned.

“You okay?” Jack sounded concerned. 

Chase nodded, “yeah, yeah, fine.” He hoped he sounded nonchalant.

“Chase.”

“Yeah?”

“Turn around and look at me.”

It was said quietly but clearly as an order. Chase turned, frightened at what he might see in Jack’s face. When he looked he couldn’t read it. 

“I’m sorry...” he said quickly.

“For what?” Jack asked, moving towards him.

Chase looked away, shame swamping him.

“Hey,” Jack said quickly. “You don’t have to apologise, it’s not a big deal. Look, we’re in very close physical contact. It’s not surprising that...”

“Do we have to talk about it?” Chase interrupted.

“Yes.” Jack’s voice was firm, business like and it helped Chase to meet his gaze. “I’m going to kiss you like that again tomorrow, and probably the next day. We need to look more believable as a couple and to do that I’m going to have to touch you a lot more. I need to know you’re okay with that. That you’re not going to freak out.”

“I won’t,” he said softly.

“There will be times when you find it arousing. And seen as I’ll be pressed up against you I’m going to know. You don’t have to be embarrassed. It’s the reaction I find most people have when I kiss them.”

That surprised a laugh out of Chase. 

Jack smiled then. “Sit down.”

Chase did as he was told. 

Jack sat next to him.

“Talk to me,” he ordered softly.

Chase shrugged. “It’s just a little embarrassing to know that you know what...how...”

Jack just waited. 

“I feel a little exposed,” Chase admitted quietly.

Jack nodded. “That’s understandable, but it’s me. You don’t have to be embarrassed. We’re acting parts. We’re doing our jobs.” 

“I know...but...”

“But what?”

“Can we just leave this?”

“No.”

Chase nodded. “Fine, we may be acting parts but obviously I can’t act...aroused. I really was for a moment there.”

“And that’s embarrassed you?”

“Well...yeah.”

“Why?” Jack asked, seemingly genuinely puzzled. 

Chase just looked at him. “I would have thought that was obvious.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to explain it to me.”

Chase sighed. He may as well get this over with. Jack wouldn’t let it go until he was satisfied. 

“You’re my partner. Shit, you’re Jack Bauer. I like the fact that you respect me and I don’t think that me rubbing myself up against you like a cat in heat is the best way to keep it.”

Jack leaned forward and placed a hand on his arm. “There’s nothing you could do to lose my respect. And anyway, I had you up against the door with my tongue in your mouth. I think that’s mitigating circumstances.”

Chase shrugged again.

“What else?”

“I never thought I would be turned on being kissed by a man,” he admitted quietly. Face burning. He kept his eyes fixed on the floor.

“Well now you know you can be.”

Chase looked up in surprise. Of all the things he had though Jack might say this was not one of them. 

“Shake it off, put it aside, deal with it after the job.”

“Okay,” Chase sounded a little shell shocked. 

“Just know that it’s not a problem for me, I won’t judge you for anything that happens here. I will still respect you in the morning.”

Chase nodded again.


End file.
